elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator tour
Elevator tour (often known as Lift tour, Tour of the lifts or Tour of elevators; sometimes called elevator marathon '''or '''rockin' the gauntlet) is a type of tour which an elevator filmer explores and film a different kind of elevators in one place, such as shopping malls, offices, airports, hospitals, etc. Elevator tours are usually done by one elevator filmer/photographer, and normally contains at least two or more elevators (or elevator groups) in one video. History The elevator tour was founded by Beno in May 15, 2009Tour of Lifts at canary wharf shopping centres. This title was later to be used on only few American elevator flimers like TheElevatorChannelTan-Tar-A Elevator Tour and ADA Compliance FAIL and CaptainElevator42189Final Building Tour & Elevator Ride of Steindam Hall until 2012, RailCarADDE and CubsRule2040 has started to make their own elevator tours. Concept Elevator tour with map This concept of elevator tour has a map of the building or certain area where the elevator tour was took place. Elevator tour maps are usually made using MS Paint or sometimes using AutoShapes or lines in Microsoft PowerPoint. In Beno's version, the maps are made with simple lines and small squares which indicates elevators. In mrmattandmrchay's and RailCarADDE's version, the maps are screenshots from Google Earth or Google Map satellite map. This also vary by different users such as EVTT, providing either simple map, map by the building (for the video within the building only) or the map issued by the government (for the open area within the site). BENO old map1.jpg|An example of Beno's LIFT TOURS map. This is the older map (Canary Wharf, London). Manchester Lift Tour map.jpg|Another example of Beno's LIFT TOURS map. This is the newer map used in 2013 (Manchester, England). FBQP 2019 Map.jpg|This is the map indicates the elevators for the open area within the site (Footbridge HF82, HF92, Hong Kong, China), provided by the government of Hong Kong SAR and used in the "lift tour"Footbridges within the Quarry Bay Park (Phase 1) (Lift tour start!). Elevator tour with title cards This concept use several simple title cards which are used to describe the next featured elevators in the elevator tour video. An example of this concept was used by Sumosoftinc, TG97Elevators, and NingSama1vs100Almost all videos, with an exception of elevator tour at Rajavithi Hospital Elevator tour with both maps and title cards Some users like benobve often combined both maps and title cards used on elevator videos. Elevator tour titling Elevator enthusiasts often try to make their lift tours more unique by having their own phrase used to describe it. Most famous of these is benobve, who uses the phrase "_______ - IT'S LIFT TOUR TIME!" in his videos. Other popular phrases include: *"Rockin' the Gauntlet" (georgef551) *"____ - Time For a Lift Tour"/"____ - TIME FOR A LIFT TOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Alex Ellis) *"ElevExplorings" (JimLiElevators) *"Sumosoftinc (Grand) Lift Tour" (Sumosoftinc) *"NingSama (Extreme/International) Elevator Tour" (NingSama1vs100) *"Jessy Elevator Tour" (Jessy Elevators) *"ElevaTOUR" (DieselDucy) *"_____ (Lift tour start!)" (EVTT) *"_____ | MASSIVE LIFT TOUR TIME!!!!"/"_____ | LIFT TOUR TIME!!!" (HJ2127) Other enthusiasts (Which also previously included benobve and Alex Ellis) just use the generic "Tour of the lifts at ______". Notable Elevator Tour Creators *Alex Ellis *Alex Stanton *ATITANIC1992 *Beno *Lift & Rail Photography In NZ *CubsRule2040 *DieselDucy * ElevatorMan5482 *Georgef551 *HJ2127 *IDLift3000 *Jaymie Treadwell *Jessy ElevatorsJessy Elevator Tour (Bangkok Hospital) * JimLiElevators * madoshi playDiver City 東京プラザのエレベーター *mrmattandmrchay *NingSama *PostTower *RailCarADDE *Sumosoftinc *Tamovie1975Tour Elevator At The Centralworld *TRGTour of the lifts @ The EM District *TG97Elevators *Vincent561967 Trivia *The longest elevator tour video in the elevator community currently is the tour of elevators and escalators around Surabaya, Indonesia, uploaded by TG97Elevators in February 2016. The video duration is 2 hours, 30 minutes and 1 second[HBD Eiffel Vale! Lift and Escalator Tour - Surabaya] **The previous longest elevator tour in was an elevator tour at Danderyd Hospital in Sweden which was uploaded by RailCarADDE on December 13, 2014. The video duration is 1 hour, 24 minutes and 5 secondsMEGA LIFT TOUR @ Danderyd Hospital Gallery Beno Lift Tour title card.jpg|Beno LIFT TOURS opening title card. Beno Lift Tours Random title card.jpg|Beno Random LIFT TOURS opening title card. Category:Elevator filming habit